Hyenas of Caliban
The Hyenas of Caliban are a Dark Angels Successor Chapter based within the Ultima Segmentum. Created during the mysterious 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding' sometime during M35, this chapter has continued the martial tradition of honour, cunning, and chivalry as well as displaying a strong desire to hunt the Fallen, the traitorous Dark Angels that stain the honour of their beloved primarch. This Chapter is known to utilise more Deathwing Knights and Primaris Hellblasters more than any of their fellow Unforgiven Chapters. Chapter History The Hyenas of Caliban's history dates back to the early era of M35, when the Dark Angels ventured to the feral world of Hekate Prime in pursuit of the Fallen. This group of Fallen, whom later renamed themselves as Luther's Fist, planned to corrupt Hekate Prime into a daemon world and convert its citizens to the worship of the Dark Gods of Chaos Undivided. Surprisingly the Dark Angels saw that the planet denizens were able to stand up against the Traitor Astartes and wage war against them for almost five years. The Dark Angels decided to aid the denizens of Hekate Prime to combat the malefic forces of Chaos. But unfortunately the Luther's Fist warband were able to summon hordes of Khornate Berzerkers and slaughter the local militia in their path. Realising the battle was nearly loss, the Dark Angels then initiated a tactical extraction upon the feral population of Hekate Prime and sentenced the planet to Exterminatus. Over 85% of Hekateans were successfully evacuated and now live inside a refugee barge wandering the Ultima Segmentum. Realizing such strength, honour and chivalry of the warriors of Hekate Prime, the Dark Angels made a request to the High Lords of Terra, whom decide to grant their request and authorise a newly created Successor Chapter, and thus, the Hyenas of Caliban were born. The newly Founded Chapter was initially raised from the hardy gene-stock of the survivors of Hekate Prime and the surrounding Barbarossa Sector. They were found to be free of Chaotic taint and genetic mutation and possessed an extreme adherence to the Imperial Cult, although in a more debased and primitive form. Their physical prowess and zealous faith in the God-Emperor made them ideal genetic stock for a newly raised Adeptus Astartes Chapter. Though the chapter often recruits their members from the refugee barge, they do accept the recruits from Feral Worlds around the Ultima Segmentum specifically around the Barbarossa Sector. At the end of M41, the Chapter was later discovered to be near extinct, with only two surviving companies remaining - the 1st and 5th - whom suffered heavy losses after the infamous 13th Black Crusade and Angradar Crusade - that saw the death of at least 600 Astartes. As a new millennium finally dawned, in 001.M42, reinforcements of newly revealed Primaris Astartes from the resurrected Ultramarines' Primarch Roboute Guilliman helped to restor the Chapter back to its formal strength of 1,000 battle-brothers, with the advent of over 700 Primaris Astartes refilling the ranks of the lost 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th Companies. The Chapter’s first company is known to possess at least 200 Veteran Deathwing Knights armed with deadly Power Maces and Flails. The Chapter's headquarters is located on the Battle Barge Carrion Hound, one of the biggest Space Marine Battle Barge that serve as the Chapter's base of operation. Chapter Recruitment The Hyenas of the Caliban are a fleet-based Chapter that recruits their members from planet Hecate Prime and later on the surrounding Barbarossa System. Like most Space Marine Chapters, the recruits are chosen among the best warriors or from men with gifted military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from nobles, notable raiders, farmers, fisherman, thiefs and criminals. Amongst the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, martial arts prowess, excellent melee combat, a high sense of justice and an innate psychotic-level killer instinct. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are armed with only a power sword or power mace and dropped upon a great Colosseum called the Carrion Cage. There the aspirants are divided into 6 groups and each are forces to fight amongst other groups in three hour contested brutal combat. Should the Aspirant succeeds in these survival trial, they will ascend to become a Scout Marine, and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes' implants as a gift from their Chapter. 'Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts' 'Siege of New Bhaltavia (M42)' Following the defeat of the Imperium against the uprising genestealer cult led by Chouncellor Rasheed and Patriarch Uno in the M41, the world of New Bhaltavia, once part of the Imperium, turned into a rebel world whom its citizens dedicate themselves to the Four Armed Emperor. Early at the beginning of M42, Roboute Guilliman decreed for a liberation of New Bhaltavia from the uprising genestealer cults. He sent two Space Marine Chapters as well as the entire Astra Militarum regiment of the 89th Panther Kavalier to liberate the once prosperous planet. The Spectral Wolves 7th Wolfband were deployed to the hive world, led by Primaris Claw Lord Fyrgar Grayfang, followed by the 89th Panther Kavalier under the leadership of Lord Commissar Jason Wittman. The two forces deployed following the successful intense void warfare between the new Primaris Chapter, Hyenas of Caliban, led by the Chapter Master Haganazzar against the genestealer cult's navy. Upon making successful planetfall, the forces of the Imperium saw many banners of the cult flying high over the city, its denizens were all clean-shaved and showed great signs of mutations all over their bodies. Disgusted by the horrible vision before them, Commissar Jason Orphinick Wittman soon commenced a heavy bombardment followed by Valkyrie gunships making strafing runs as the brave 89th Panther Kavalier charged upon the denizens of the planet, killing both cult guardsman and attacking civilians. While the Panther Kavalier lay siege in the city, the Spectral Wolves and Hyenas of Caliban were dropped from six Primaris Overlords deep into the Bhaltavia Power Plant, there they face thousands of genestealers led by the patriarch Uno. The intense battle took nearly two hours until the Space Marines initiate tactical retreat from the power plant, and in an eye blink, a stray bullet hit the explosive charges. Thousands of genestealers were roasted by explosive plasma fire and the remaining survivors were gunned down by the Hyenas or chopped to pieces by the Spectral Wolves. The battle continued upwards to the second layer of the New Bhaltavia, though nearly 40% of the 89th Panther Kavalier were lost, Lord Commissar Wittmand continued his purge in destroying every last xeno sympathisers. His ruthless tactics of employing spiky dozer blades and napalm strafing runs were able to demoralize and threaten the genestealer cult army. As the second layer was liberated, the three forces regrouped upon a final push to the Bhaltavian Governor's spire mansion. On 15 June, M42, the last resistance of the Four Armed Emperor Cult were slaughtered to a man. Every last mutant was purged and the planet were cleansed by the forces of the Imperium. The Brood Lord's head was taken as a trophy by the Spectral Wolves and many Imperial Relics was recovered and secured by the Hyenas of Caliban Astartes. The chancellor Rasheed was captured by Chapter Master Haganazzar, where he was systematically tortured and later taken by the Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus and converted to an Arco-Flagellant by the name Vedan-507. As for New Bhaltavia, they are attempting to rebuild from the ruins of its old past. The Spectral Wolves have commenced cleanup operation upon any survivors - both mutants or genestealers alike. Within 3 months the planet was sterilised of possible mutations, and newly raised regiments from the Garuda Auxilia were stationed there and trained personally by both the Spectral Wolves and the 89th Panther Kavalier. The former Lord Governor Vasuki were reinstalled as Lord Governor of Hive World New Bhaltavia. The refugees were returned to their old planet and within 10 years, the old glory of Imperium’s Hive World Bhaltavia returned to New Bhaltavia. Chapter Organisation The Hyenas of Caliban, though descended from the lineage of the ancient and honoured Dark Angels, believe themselves to be as near organised as the Codex Astartes. Thus they have become one of the few Dark Angels Successors to base their organisation upon the holy dictats of the Codex, although their Chapter only consist of 7 companies. The 1st Elite Company of the Hyenas of Caliban consists entirely of 200 Deathwing Knights. The 2nd Company consists largely of 100-strong normal Astartes and the 3rd through 6th Companies are filled with Primaris Space Marines, while the 7th consists largely of Scout Marines. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Hyenas of Caliban are masters of both close and ranged Combat, possessing 200 Deathwing Knights that are armed with power weapons such as flails, maces and swords, as well as mastering the arts of plasma weapon warfare like their gene-fathers. The deepstrike close assaults that are often employed by the Hyenas are well known by both their allies and foes alike. The Hyenas are famed for their use of plasma incinerators, plasma cannons and other plasma weaponry as the Hyenas possess nearly 160 Hellblaster Squads who often spark fear into their enemies on the field of battle. Chapter Gene-Seed Like their forefathers, the Hyenas of Caliban's gene-seed is one of the purest and least degraded of all. The Chapter's members have an unusually close bond, often working hand-in-hand with one another. The Hyenas of Caliban also possess the traits of their Dark Angels' forebears and its fellow Successors' gene-seed of being highly suspicious of outsiders. But unlike their gene-fathers, the Hyenas of Caliban have a strong desire to work alongside the various Ordos of the Inquisition, especially the Ordo Hereticus, on their endless heretic and witch hunting missions. The only known gene-seed flaw of the Hyenas of Caliban is the possession of cunning and pride in each of the Chapter's Battle-Brothers, though such traits cause havoc amongst the enemies of the Hyenas. Notable Hyenas of Caliban *'Chapter Master Haganazzar' – The Hyenas of Caliban current Chapter Master. *'Chapter Master Hyrgos Talabeq' - The Hyenas of Caliban First Chapter Master. *'Grand Master Graunar Grimfist' – The Hyenas of Caliban current Chaplain Grandmaster. *'Chief Librarian Escar Saurighas' – The Hyenas of Caliban current Chief Librarian. *'Master Tydrael' – Hyenas of Caliban Master of the Deathwing Knights 1st Company. *'Master Arakhiel' – Hyenas of Caliban Master of the 2nd Company. *'Master Duriel Akhatos' – Hyenas of Caliban Master of the 3rd Primaris Company. *'Master Damion Moralez' – Hyenas of Caliban Master of the 4th Primaris Company. *'Master Rizkiel Holwin' – Hyenas of Caliban Master of the 5th Primaris Company. *'Master Ecgbert Dranazzar' – Hyenas of Caliban Master of the 6th Primaris Company. *'Master Umbriel Elizur' – Hyenas of Caliban Master of the 7th Scout Company. *'Interrogator Chaplain Batrael' – Hyenas of Caliban Interrogator Chaplain of the Deathwing Knights 1st Company. *'Interrogator Chaplain Azranus' - Hyenas of Caliban Interrogator Chaplain of the 2nd Company. *'Interrogator Chaplain Solomasius' - Hyenas of Caliban Interrogator Chaplain of the 3rd Primaris Company. *'Interrogator Chaplain Chornael' - Hyenas of Caliban Interrogator Chaplain of the 4th Primaris Company. *'Interrogator Chaplain Bernthal Solokrais' – Hyenas of Caliban Interrogator Chaplain of the 5th Primaris Company. *'Interrogator Chaplain Ghazzius Urn' – Hyenas of Caliban Interrogator Chaplain of the 6th Primaris Company. *'Interrogator Chaplain Bassianus Korael' - Hyenas of Caliban Interrogator Chaplain of the 7th Scout Company. Chapter Fleet ''' *Carrion Hound (Battle Barge) ' - Flagship of the Hyenas of Caliban. *Venator Vindictae'' '''(Battle Barge) ' - '''Allies' * [[Spectral Wolves|'Spectral Wolves']] - Hyenas of Caliban begin to respect the Spectral Wolves following the retaking of New Bhaltavia and the battle of Glainoth. The Hyenas respect the Spectral Wolves for their swift tactics and insane bravery as the Wolves respect the Hyenas for their cunning tactics and the great strength of Deathwing Knights. The two chapters decide to make a tradition known as the Howling. An honorable friendly duel between the Spectral Wolves and Hyenas of Caliban on an arena known as the Paw. * [[Storm Zealots|'Storm Zealots']] - Sharing similarities of using Hellblasters in battle. The Hyenas of Caliban and Storm Zealots stand shoulder to shoulder against the threat of both xenos and forces of immaterium. On some unrecorded missions, Captain Arden Rosenberg aid the Hyenas in pursue of the fallen Dark Angels known as Alchristo, a Fallen who knew the secrets of Hecate. 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own By the Hyenas of Caliban Feel free to add your own About the Hyenas of Caliban Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:13th Founding